Black Butler, Meet Louisse Montez
by LuciaLennise
Summary: Meet Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, Elaine Coderford and Louisse Montez and their new journey
1. Black Butler, Meet Louisse Montez

**Hi! I'm Louisse Montez , 15 years old. I have a butler...not the normal one, I mean a demon butler, he is Renz Charles. Yes I have a contract, a faustian contract to be exact. Because of my hard life I have experienced, I have somehow gained a phobia, when I see dead people...it's so creepy. anywyas, I got this phobia because I witnessed how my parents and my sister died. In the Montez family, I am the only one who survived. There is a lack of food in the city because of the great fire that happened. And I worked as a maid one time, but they abused me and my deep hatred came. I'm living in a mansion here in England and studying in Royal College, and yes, what a school! But it is great. Only rich kids can study here. I have classmates, specifically Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy. Here my life begins. In arriving school, I always bring my books , my butler brings it to me. I'm always at the library, I'm somewhat intelligent...so I can think on my feet. I am the most quiet in school and the most cheerful, probably the weirdest combination ever. Summer vacation, I decided just to spend it in my mansion helping cleaning and cooking with Renz, but one day, my classmates visited me Ciel, Alois and Elaine. Yes Elaine Coderford, My nice friend, sometimes clumsy and noisy, but if she is serious all my friends stop what they are doing because this is the time Elaine is thinking of revenge. It's so weird having many weird friends, but they have extraordinary things that my other classmates have never known. I am the one who know these things. Ciel and Alois you know them right? the watchdog and the spider...Anyways, they visited me because they asking for help... Elaine said, "Our teacher got attacked by a killer!" My eyes widened, "What happened?" "We don't know!" Alois said, twirling something in his fingers. "We're going to find out." Ciel said in his usual monotone voice. We started to run with our butlers and went to our school. Elain panted, "let's go! To th second floor!" The door swung open. And I swear our jaws were hanging wide, shocked of what we saw. To be continued…**


	2. Black Butler and the Killer

**Oh my!" I said, eyes growing wide.**

**I saw my teacher lying on the floor, blood pooling around her limp body. I started to hyperventilate, and Renz had to run up to me and cover my eyes. My heart beat so fast my body shook.**

"**my lady, are you alright?" Renz asked.**

"**Yes, I'm fine." I said controlling my breathing, and I managed not to look at the body anymore. We didn't have time for my fear, we had to solve this case.**

"**Louisse, go to a place where you can't see the body!" Ciel shouted. **

"**No I can do this!" I cut him off. **

"**But Louisse—" ELaine started, but like Ciel, I cut her off,**

"**Yes, I can do this." And as I reached to remove Renz's hands,**

**My past hit me… I was going downstairs to get some water for my parents, so I did, and immediately went back upstairs, and then I heard it. A scream. The voice of my mother, shouting. I dropped the glass. I ran upstairs and opened the door, and I saw a man, standing tall as he was about to kill my mother. At that time I couldn't register anything, and shouted, "Mom!" Blood scattered on the floor as I witnessed my mother's death, thinking quick I hid in the closet, as the killer went outside the room. My eyes widened as I realized the killer was going to kill my father next. I shakily, but quietly went out of the closet, and saw my mother's dead body, soaked in blood, her mouth forever frozen in a silent scream, and I ripped my eyes away as my vision went black and stumbled to father's room. "Please don't die…please don't die…" I whispered to myself as I went to my father's room, almost tripping along the way. I heard a bang and my father's scream mized in an awful melody that will forever haunt me. My body shakes and I choke back a sob, and I stumbled back and I let out a whimpered shout as my sister came in view. "Mother? Father? Louisse?!" She said, running to me, and I raised my hands in alarm, "No!" BANG! My sister fell dead, on the floor, just like mom and dad, and the killer stepped out of the room, over my sister's body as he reloaded his gun. He turned to me, and I ran. And ran. And ran. I managed to get out of the house and into the forest where I saw a light. A bonfire. And before I knew it, I collapsed. I snapped back to reality, **

**and heard Alois' voice ask, "Are you sure?"**

"**What? Yes, "I'm fine. I can do it." I said, even though I wasn't." "You can remove your hands Renz." I said, gulping and clenching my fists. **

"**Yes my lady." He said, and the blackness subsided as I faced it.**

**I huffed, and the haunting melody of my screaming family filled my head as I looked at the dead body. I had to be strong. **

**Elaine looked at me worriedly, "Do not push yourself Louisse!"**

"**I can do this!" I snapped. **

**Ciel rubbed his chin, "Theirs is something wrong with those footprints over there."**

**Alois gave a nod, "let's go."**

**We went to the room, and the thing I heard was BANG! I took a step back as Alois shouted in paoin, clutching his arm. Ciel went into defense mode. **

"**Sebastian, I order you to carpture the killer." Sebastian, gave his signature smile. **

"**Yes, master." Sebastian said,**

"**Oh my god! ALois! Come on! We have to get out of here! He could kill us at any moment!" **

"**Go! Hurry!" I shouted to them, **

**and ALois managed to stand, Elain clutching his other arm, supporting his weight.**

"**What about you?" She asked hurriedly.**

"**I'll be fine, I have a butler. Now go!" I said, pushing them out, and I made sure I heard their footsteps leave. **

**Alois and Elaine panted as they ran through the halls, and Alois asked, **

"**Where's Claude?" Elain shook her head, "I don't know, but we have to run!" I sighed, **

"**You're going to protect me until I achieve my goal, right?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.**

"**Yes, my lady." Renz answered, as always. "Protect me from the killer, and do not fail, that is an order Renz." I said, lacing my voice voice with seriousness.**

**He nodded, and I heard another gunshot. I snapped my head to Renz, "That was too close!" Renz just said, "Just trust me my lady."**

**I gave him a look, "Just protect me." And soon,**

**the lights went out. "Just great." I said, "Renz?" **

**No response. I saw the silhouette of what looked like a man and teenage boy in the darkness. The third gunshot was heard and my heart beats fast. **

**No one could be hit right? **

**There was no scream…I hope. "Ciel? Where are you? Renz?!" I shouted. **

**I felt something grab my arm, and I stumbled in surprise. "Who are you?!" I shout. I felt a cloth cover my mouth and I blacked out.**


End file.
